User blog:Tickingtime/Tiffany (Pokemon Ranger)
' Tiffany' is a villain from the video game Pokemon Ranger. '''She is one of the 4 siblings who controls the villainous team Go-Rock Squad. Her and her brothers are an evil musical quartet that uses their instruments to brainwash Pokemon to do their evil bidding. She plays the violin. Biography Tiffany is a spoiled and bossy girl that likes to go shopping in Fall City, making her brother or the Go-Rock Squad grunts do her bidding. She is first met in the Krokka Tunnel, looking for the legendary Pokemon Registeel. Once she encounters the ranger, she uses her violin to send an angry Camerupt to attack the player. Once the player beats her, a grunt informs her that another ranger took out the rest of the Go-Rock Squad, forcing her to flee. The next time the player meets her, it's in the Go-Rock Squad's base. This time she sends out 2 Camerupts. Once defeated, she runs away again to her brothers, but not before boasting about how she is a "cute, refreshing, stylish, beautiful, smart, rich, exquisite, stylish woman". Your companion points out how she repeated "stylish", irritating her. After beating all 3 of her brothers the collective leaves but not before blowing up the base. After their escape, they now live life as a traveling music group. Manga Tiffany is featured in two different Pokemon Ranger Manga: * '''W Mission Story: Pokemon Ranger - the Comic * Mobilize!! Pokemon Ranger In W Mission Story, she and her brothers are trying to steal the Manaphy Egg. She first appears taunting Lunick about how he just got dumped by a girl the night before. She then reveals she was the girl Lunick got dumped by. Next, she explains how her and her brothers manipulated the rangers into helping them locate the whereabouts of an unknown energy by taking over the mind of the legendary Pokemon Deoxys. The energy is later reveled to be the Manaphy Egg. Next, she flees with the Manaphy Egg. Following behind her was Solana who engages her. Tiffany first tries to hide the egg from Solana. Once Solana located the egg, Tiffany resorted to attacking her with a mind controlled Camerupt. Using the help of a Wurmple, Solana tries to free Tiffany's brainwashed Camerupt getting both her and her mind-controlled pokemon covered in a sticky substance as well. Solana gets knocked into the substance by the Camerupt, realizing it was still under her control. Once Solana has fallen over, Tiffany explains how her instrument is three times more powerful than the rangers stylus's. The evil Tiffany, then exclaims that it has the power to even take over the mind of Solana's partner Plusle, creeping her villainous mind-control stylus to the trapped and defenseless Pokemon in an attempt to take over her mind. Before she can complete the brainwashing, she gets distracted by a released Deoxys and Plusle breaks her mind-controling violin. She then flees to her brothers who escape. '''Mobilize!! Pokemon Ranger '''has yet to been translated into English, but according to the context, it follows a similar storyline to the original game. Tiffany battles Lunick with 2 Camerupts and flees to her brothers when she loses. Appearance Tiffany dresses in a lavender tube top, miniskirt with a white belt and a golden buckle. On the upper end of her dress, she has some white fabric with a green gem attached to it. On top of her skirt wears a red velvet cape with gold lining and long, black, frilly sleeves with golden rings on her arms. She wears gold, white, and red go-go boots with black thigh/knee-high socks. She has long white hair and emerald eyes. Gallery Tiffany W Ranger 1.png|Tiffany's big reveal. Tiffany W Ranger 2.png|Taunting the Rangers. Tiffany W Ranger 3.png Tiffany W Ranger 4.png|Excited to see her brother. Tiffany W Ranger 5.png|Preparing to attack. Tiffany W Ranger 6.png|Attacking Tiffany W Ranger 7.png|Blowing a kiss goodbye. Tiffany W Ranger 8.png|Escaping with the egg. Tiffany W Ranger 9.png|Trying to hide the stolen egg. Tiffany W Ranger 10.png|Oh no! Tiffany's plan to hide the egg failed! Tiffany W Ranger 11.png|Tiffany sends out her hypnotized Camerupt to attack Solana. Tiffany W Ranger 12.png|Sticky Situation! Tiffany W Ranger 13.png|Describing her stylus's power to the vulnerable hero. Tiffany W Ranger 14.png|A powerful device, and some of the evil deeds Tiffany committed. Tiffany W Ranger 15.png|She is going to control Plusle's mind! Tiffany W Ranger 16.png|Tiffany's evil plan to control Plusle's mind while it is vulnerable. Tiffany W Ranger 17.png|No one can stop Tiffany!! Tiffany W Ranger 20.png|Plusle escapes from Tiffany's evil mind-control stylus. Tiffany W Ranger 18.png|Avoid landslide. Tiffany W Ranger 19.png|An angry Tiffany! Tiffany W Ranger 21.png|Tiffany, mad that the rangers have the egg. Tiffany W Ranger 22.png|Running to her brother. Mobilize Tiffany 1.png|A cute villainess appears! Mobilize Tiffany 2.png|Face of pure evil. Mobilize Tiffany 3.png|Tiffany's brainwashed Camerupts. Mobilize Tiffany 4.png|Our villainess tries to kill the Pokemon Ranger by burning him alive. Mobilize Tiffany 5.png|A cute, evil, pout. Mobilize Tiffany 6.png|A cute, evil, wink. Mobilize Tiffany 7.png|A perfect villainess face. Mobilize Tiffany 8.png|Pure rage!!! Mobilize Tiffany 9.png|Our villainess is in trouble. Mobilize Tiffany 11.png|Trying to sneak away. Mobilize Tiffany 10.png|More rage!! Mobilize Tiffany 12.png|Cutie on the run from the law. Mobilize Tiffany 13.png|Tiffany is back. tiffany sprites.PNG|Tiffany's sprite sheet. Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Boss Category:Cape Category:Child Defeats Villainess Category:Conspirator Category:Coward Category:Gangster Category:Greedy Category:Humiliated Category:Hypnosis Category:Manga Villainess Category:Minion Quartet Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Neutral Evil Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Poacher Category:Redeemed Category:Robber Category:Spoiled Category:Sprite Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Would Hurt a Child